Kaekilia LeoLynn
Kaekilia (pronounced kahy-kee-lee-aw) was born in Minot, North Dakota on May 17, 1986, to Cathy, a Customer Service Supervisor, and David, an Automotive Mechanic. Her mother, a native of Alaska before it was a state, is German, and her father is of mixed descent. She is the youngest of two siblings; elder brother, Nick, is a Game Designer. History Kaekilia began her writing hobby in the form of short stories, poems, and fan-fiction around the age of seven. She often ended up getting into trouble in school for writing too much. While attending Central Campus High School in 1998, her writing hobbies became much more serious and she started what would later become her first novel, Dragon Diaries: Ascension. In early 2009, Kaekilia finally finished writing Dragon Diaries: Ascension '' and gave it to a few friends to read. They promptly fell in love with the story and, after some editing, Kaekilia published the novel herself in late 2010. She is currently working on the sequel, ''Dragon Diaries: Culmination, and other books in the Continuing Saga of the Dragon Keepers. In early 2011, Kaekilia began work on a whole new sci-fi/mystery series called Demon World Chronicles. The first book, The Demon Within was officially released April 15, 2011. Several other books are planned to follow. Influence In her early days, Kaekilia read a wide variety of Science Fiction and Fantasy books including some of her favorites: Dune by Frank Herbert, DragonSong by Anne McCaffrey, Dragon's Blood by Jane Yolen, The Book of Earth by Marjorie Kellogg, and many others. All of these books inspired her writing in some form. It was Anne McCaffrey and her DragonRiders of Pern Series that influenced Kaekilia's writing the most. "I just loved being held hostage by Anne's writing. I can never put her books down once I start reading one, and I only hope that my stories will one day be as great as hers," says Kaekilia. Image Kaekilia doesn't strive to fit in with the "in crowd'; she prefers to make her own image, which often consists of fun t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. "I dress comfy rather than sexy... I don't need skimpy clothes or the latest fad to be someone, nor do I want to fit in because sticking out is fun," she says. Kaekilia's tattoos draw much attention and include: a planetary symbol on her left ankle, stars falling from her right knee to her ankle, a pentagram and the Chinese character for 'dragon' on her back, a tribal dragon on her right bicep, the planetary symbols on her right forearm, the Japanese Kanji for 'soul' on her right hand, a symbol on her left hand, the twelve Zodiac symbols on her left forearm, music notes and stars on her left bicep, and a pentagram and four elemental spheres above her right eye. She recently added 6 new tattoos. On her left thigh are 3 eagle feathers tied together with ribbon and on her chest are the five elemental seals.